


Supercorp Classic "Luthor meets the world"

by slendercyd



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slendercyd/pseuds/slendercyd
Summary: Lena has been transfered to Midvale due to her birthday wished. And so she never expect everything she can possibly experienced.





	Supercorp Classic "Luthor meets the world"

Being a Luthor was'nt a choice, it was a dream.  
"Nice words to say, my dear sister," Lex was happy to read Lena's diary. Hes been stalking it for a month, her sister does'nt know about it but then shes wiser than he was.  
A day after Lena's birthday, Lex got something for her.  
He knows somehow that her sister will never say no.

One morning at the Luthor's Mansion.  
Lex wake up early and cooked breakfast to her sister.  
This brother of his forget to change his sleeping clothes while working into the kitchen. He wanted things done before Lena come down.  
After a while, he notice that he need to set the table and have to clean the kitchen, but theres no more time.  
Well then, anything for her sister.

"Goodmorning Lovely, Breakfast is ready", Lex surprised her.  
"You did? So sweet of you", Lena said in English accent.  
They sit down and start to eat.  
"I know mom were very rude for you sometimes. And i want to apologize for that." Lex hold her hand. "So, i was thinking if you're still open about "Midvale"..."  
"What? Seriously?! You want me to go there?"  
"No, not only going there but to study there,"  
"Lex, thats impossible," Lena turn's sad.  
"Dont worry, i will take care of everything, just give me a smile and eat your breakfast." Lex convinced her.  
"Okay, thank you."

Now Lena was like from "Harvard to Midvale".  
Lex buys anything she needed except a car.  
Lena needs to experience the life of an ordinary person with extra ordinary memories.  
He also never been to that school but who cares, he wanted Lena to be happy.

On the otherside, the Danver sister fought over a cupcake.  
Kara is craving on the last piece and so her sister.  
"Are you gonna look at that cupcake all day or you two get a knife to cut it half?" Their mom notice them again.  
Kara, wins as she uses her super speed. Alex is very upset.  
"You break the rules again, no uses of powers in this house for god sake Kara."  
"Not for a cupcake, my dear."  
"I hate you"  
"I hate you too."  
Eliza, shouted again. "Your bus is here"

At school.  
Everybody is talking about Lena. The faculty cleaned everything. Lex and Lena, went to the Dean's office and put up a proposal. The Dean were speechless to see the two on their business attires.  
"Let my sister study her as long as she want then you can have my name for a helping this school."  
"Sure, Mr. Luthor."  
"Okay, and let my sister do what ever she wants to do."  
"Deal Mr. Luthor."  
"Thank you very much, Lena, you may have the floor now"

First week were okay, riding the bus back and fourth, eating lunch on the cafeteria and using the wash room with no complains. But suddenly, a voice break her comfort zone. She followed the voice through the walls, and found it out insude the library.  
"You must read the sign Miss."  
Everyone inside the room stopped for a while. They were like freezed for a moment. Alex wonder why a Luthor is here.  
"Are you lost?", Alex asked her.  
"No, i was studying on the next room but youre too noisy that i can't handle."  
"Do we have a problem?", Alex asked her again. That moment Kara stands between them. "Okay, ladies maybe we can talked about it someho.. right Alex...?"  
"I was saying this was a free country", Alex respond.  
"And you forgot that your inside the library," Lena nailed it.

As the days gone by, Lena and and Alex get this little ignition. Kara were not alarmed, she just want her to be her friend. She is tired already to be with her sister.  
"You? Kara, you forgot the rules. You can have friends but not the Luthors. They were cold and dangerious."  
"And your so deep as a well, Alex im fine with it. Just take a look at her. Shes okay, and she is very well dressed."  
"Okay, but never forget i warned you"  
"You warned me all the time dont you?",  
Alex get annoyed everytime she and Kara fight for everything.

That afternoon, Lena is waiting for the bus. She is very late, but nothing she can so but wait. Then a group of people arrived. It was Kara, Alex, Winn and Jimmy who are talking about movies.  
Lena gets triggered as Alex smiled at her.  
Kara saw it and she seated near her.  
"Im Kara Danvers. You must be Lena Luthor, right?"  
"How do you know me?"  
"Everyone knows you and your family and i was your number one fan. Your family helped this community very much. Thank you is not enough but Thank you."  
Lena smiled a bit, "okay"  
"I want to apologize about my sister."  
"Thats fine, dont worry."  
"So friends...?" Kara offered a hand.  
"Friends...?" Lena shake her hand.

To be continued...........


End file.
